Bride of Draspaina
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: As a bad date with Flash Sentry goes wrong with Twilight. Shining Armor got Captured by the Dragon Kingdom of Draspaina. Inexchange for his freedom, one of the Princesses must be a bride for the young dragon ruler. Twilight Volunteers, for her brothers freedom. Will Twilight feel like a slave to the Dragon ruler or will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. For those who don't know me too well, check out my other stories, If you have then awesome. Anyway I am a My little pony: Friendship is Magic fan, or brony, so this is my first MLP fanfic and I hope you enjoy. This will take place after the end of season 4. So please Read and review, if not review then pm me. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, forcefully opened the door to her new home huffing angrily. Inside, at the circle of crystal chairs sat AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinke Pie, Rarity and Spike who all turned their heads to see her with anger in her eyes.

"Is something wrong darling?" Rarity asked.

"No, everything is not fine!" Twilight raised her voice towards her, which made Fluttershy get behind the others, shaking.

"Hey, no need to yell Twi." Rainbow Dash getting in front of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just got back from my date with Flash Sentry." Twilight calm down a little.

"Really?" The five ponies plus Spike said in unison.

"So How did it go, was he romantic, did he buy you flowers, did you two ki-" Pinkie talking real fast until AJ stuff a hoof in her mouth.

"What do think, it went awful." AppleJack said to the pink pony.

"No it went horrible." Twilight corrected her.

The girls stood there shocked, They knew Flash and Twi had a crush on each other, but to hear their first date was a bust.

"What did he do? Was he mean to you? If he was then I'll clobber him." Rainbow Dash putting up her dukes and punching the air.

"No, he didn't do anything like that."

"Was he snobby like that so-called Prince BlueBlood?" Rarity asked.

"No."

"Did he pretend that he likes all the stuff you like and did the 'uh-hu' thing?" Pinkie said next.

"No, none of that." Twilight getting a little frustrated.

"Then what happened?" Fluttershy suddenly asked. "That is if you want to talk about it."

"The problem was that he was acting more like my bodyguard then my date." Twilight admitted to them.

"Oooooh" they all understood now.

_Twilight and Flash were walking together. "So how are you liking Ponyville Flash?" Twilight asked with a half-smile._

_"I'm liking it very much your highness." Flash commented. "It's a lot more peaceful than Canterlot and the Crystal Empire."_

_"I'm glade and please call me Twilight, no one here calls me 'princess' or 'your highness' here."_

_"Sorry i'm just use to being a royal guard that I'm completely use to my job." _

_"It's fine." She said as he pulled his hoof out in front of her, somepony approaches them. The mare was a grey Pegasus with golden eyes that was cross-eyed, a saddle bag across her shoulder, with bubbles as a cutie mark._

_"Who are you and what business do you have with the princess." Flash said to the Pegasus._

_"I'm Derpy, I'm just passing by delivering mail." Derpy said backing up._

_"Flash, stop it." Twilight pulling his hoof down. "It's fine Derpy make your deliveries."_

_"Thank you Twilight." She said walking past them and got farther away. _

_Twilight then turned to Flash with lowered eyes. "Mind explaining what that was?"_

_"She had that saddle bag, I thought she was hiding something in their." Flashed explained._

_"Like?"_

_"A knife or something sharp." _

_"Derpy is not that type of pony or anyone here." Twilight said. "I know you're a guard but you're not on duty and you can relax." They continued to walk until they reached the café and Twilight's stomach stated to growl, that made her blush in embarrassment. "Looks like well will be having lunch here." Without another word, they sat down and the waiter took their orders, which Flash ordered for them both. Twilight was a little ticked off that she didn't even order what she wanted, but she was so hungry that she care. After minutes later as the food arrives. Flash takes a small bit of her food. "What are you doing?" _

_"Checking it to see it's ok." He replied as he swallowed her food. "And it taste fine."_

_Getting more annoyed than before, Twilight ate her food in silence, not caring what her date, or her bodyguard , thinks anymore._

_After finishing their food, Twilight excused herself to use the mares room. A minute or two she was finished she saw him, Flash, right next to the bathroom door. "That's it! What are you doing standing next to the ladies room, like some prev! Your acting more like my body-guard then my date. You know what, it's over!" She storms off the Cafe and heads back home leaving Flash alone._

"And that's the story." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash was rolling on the floor laughing her heart out. While AJ and Rarity looked angry, while Fluttershy looked shocked and Pinkies jaw was down to the floor.

"I can't believe you did that Twi that was awesome." Rainbow Dash trying to breathe.

"Well Sugercube, I believe you did the right thing. You don't need no stallion that is always on your back and watching you sleep."

"I agree with Applejack darling, even though I hate to admit she's right, you can't let anypony treat you like that."

"Especially Flash Sentry, I know he's a royal guard but, he needs to give a pony space."

"I hope so." Twilight said with a frown.

"Cheer up Twilight, I'm sure the author of this will come up with something." Pinkie commented.

"What?" Twilight looking confused.

(Dammit Pinkie! Stop breaking the fourth wall!)

As if on cue, Spike belches out a scroll from Princess Celestia. He picks up the scroll and reads it aloud. "Dear Twilight, you and your friends need to come to Canterlot immediately. sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia needs us, I wonder what could be so important?" Twilight running to the door. "Come on girls, we need to catch the next train to Canterlot."

The mane six plus Spike hurried out to the Twilight's castle and headed straight for Canterlot. The six of them caught the train just in time and got aboard. the trip from Ponyvillie to Canterlot took a good forty-five minutes. Twilight and the others ran as they got off the train and headed towards the castle. The guards at the front of the castles gates hailed them, then they realized that it was Princess Twilight and her friends,and let them go though. They soon reached the throne room, where the found Princesses Celestia, Luna and even Cadance were gathered around.

"Princess, we came as soon as possible." Twilight breathing heavily, almost out of air.

"I'm glade you came Twilight, I'm afraid I have some troubling news." Celestia spoke at once.

"Wait what is it?"

"I'm afraid it's about your brother."

"What, Shining Armor, what happened?" Twilight got a little scared, as she notice that he was nowhere to be seen. Plus he is usually with Cadance but she's not with him.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he got captured by the dragon kingdom in Draspaina." Celestia informed her.

**CliffHanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it. So please leave a review, if not Pm me for questions and such. And I will be working hard on this fic and many others to come. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, a bit shocking that Shining Armor is held prisoner in the Dragon Kingdom. Many of you are wondering "Draspaina? Where is that in Equestia?" Well it will be explained in this chapter, So enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Shining Armors been what!?" Twilight shouted in pure shock. Her big brother best friend forever was taken by another kingdom. "How did this Happen? Isn't he suppose to be in the Crystal Empire with you, Cadance?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, but he said he sense something up north, but a letter the dragon kingdom, said he was trespassing and are taking him." Cadance said in an apologetic tone. "I should have not let him go alone or not let him go at all." She began to tear up at the thought of him.

Twilight walked up to her sister-in-law and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's not your fault." She said hugging her even tighter.

"Thank you Twilight." Cadance calmed down a bit.

"Now what did this letter say exactly?" Twilight wanted to know all the details.

"It said that the he crossed to Draspaina illegally and that the ruler of its kingdom wants all the princesses at the capital."

"Wait, all the Princesses?" AppleJack repeated the question.

"Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Myself have to go speak with this ruler of Draspaina." Twilight translated turning to her friends. "And since your my best friends, they would want you to come with me."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get moving." Rainbow Dash took the air.

"We'll take my private Crystal Train to get their faster. Come on." Cadance was the first one to exit the castle followed by Twilight and her friends, then by both Princesses Celestia and Luna and finally by Spike trotting after them.

They soon arrived at the train station and took abort the Crystal Train. Evrypony took their seats. Twilight sat with the princesses, as the rest of the mane six and Spike sat alongside them as the train was moving.

"This is so exciting! We are going out of the Equestia for the first time!" Pinkie jumping in her seat for unknown reasons.

"Exciting? More like frightening." Fluttershy said while going under her seat. "It's a dragon kingdom, big, mean, scaly, fire-breathing dragons all over the place." Her hoofs covering her face out of fear just thinking about them.

"Princess, I never heard of the dragon kingdom, or Draspaina. In fact I never saw a book about it." Twilight asking Celestia.

"You don't know about it cause, no creature besides dragons were allowed, even I don't know much about them." Celestia told her. "All I do know is that a powerful dragon warlord once ruled the land with great pride. But it seems that time was over and either another defeated him or that his descendents rule."

"Either way sister, whoever rules Draspaina now, must have been more open-minded. If he was like the warlord, he may have declared war on us." Luna pointing something out.

"You do have a point, but why want us to come personally?" Celestia trying to figure it out.

"We'll be arriving in the Crystal Empire very shortly!" The conductor announced.

"I guess we'll see what the ruler of dragons has to say when we get there." Twilight said about to get up from her seat. "I hope whoever this ruler is, listens to what we have to say."

"We all hope." Celestia said.

The train arrived at the station and everypony got out. "So what's the pain Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The letter states that the Dragon Kingdom is on the other side of the Crystal mountains, So we may have to fly over the mountain." Twilight said.

"Girls.." Fluttershy whispered.

"Watch about us ponies that can't fly." Applejack argued.

"Girls..."

"We'll have to climb up the mountain then." Twilight pointed out.

"Girls..."

"I am not getting my hooves dirty by mountain climbing."

"GIRLS!"

"What?" They said in unison. Fluttershy pointed at something that was heading towards them.

"What in the Hay is that?" AJ squinted as it got closer. "It looks like a..."

"Dragon!" Pinkie finished her sentence. "Everypony Run!" soon the mane six scrambled as the dragon landed right next to the train. The breast was as tall as a large building in Manehattan, it's scales were white as the snow it was standing on. It's spikes were a navy blue and eyes a ruby-red. He head a big brown saddle on his back. He looked down at the ponies that were blown him.

"Are you the Princesses that are from Equestia?" He said in a loud booming voice. The main six, the princesses, and Spike all nodded. "Excellent, I'm here to take you to his highness." He lowered himself and layed one of his wings down. "Come on." Celestia, Luna, Cadance Twilight, Pinkie, AppleJack, Rarity and Spike climb up onto the Dragon's saddled back.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy, you're not coming?" Twilight asked.

"I actually feel like flying myself. I'll be right beside you guys."

"Same here." Fluttershy squeed.

Without another word, the dragon, flapped its powerful wings and took to the air. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were staying very close behind as they were getting father away from the Crystal Empire and closer to the Crystal Mountains. The air was getting colder and thinner leaving some of the ponies shivering.

"M-m-maybe this is w-w-hy no one in Eq-q-uestria goes up here." Rarity shivered.

"M-maybe we should have brought some warm c-c-clothing." Applejack agreed.

"I s-s-second that." Twilight hugging herself.

"Is your friends in the back okay?" The dragon asked.

They took a look back to see how the two Pegasus where. Unforntanity they were having a hard time keeping, their wings were freezing and were moving slower than normal.

"Girls get on the here." Cadance shouted to them.

"T-t-his is nothing. I c-can still f-f-f-fly."

"Um... I'm think w-w-we s-s-should listen to t-t-them."

Not a chan-" her wings froze and started to fall.

"Rainbow!" They all shouted, that is until the Dragon turned around fast, and caught her in his claws. They all breathed a sight of relief. He then put her on his saddled back.

"Thank goodness your ok." Fluttershy flew to her friend. "We should do what-" She turned to the dragon. "What was your name?"

"Frostfang." The dragon said."

Fluttershy turned back to Rainbow. "We should do what Mr. Frostfang says until we reach the Dragon kingdom."

"Right" Rainbow Dash mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"We're almost there." Frostfang announced. "Just over this mountain and we will reach our destination."

"Oooohhhh, I wonder what a dragon kingdom would look like?" Pinkie said jumping up and down. "Do they heave volcanos, rock building, gems and shiny stuff hidden all over?"

"You'll see." Frostfang said seeing the high mountain peek, flying right above and descended on the other side. "Ponies, I give you the city of Madrag." As they soon saw the city, everyponies jaw hit the floor. The city looked no different then any cities in Equestria, buildings were slightly bigger than ponies though, but the only difference was a giant black castles stood at the center, with decores of stone dragons and banners of sliver and black. Frostfang saw a landing sight and lowered himself. Everypony that was on board got off and looked around.

"This place is huge." Pinkie staited in awe

"This is only the hallway." Frostfang said, now the size of Celestia. "Come, I'll guid you to his highness." He said walking down the hallway. Everypony shook off the shock of a dragon changing his size and proceeded on following them. They continued to walk with him, until they saw what looked to be a young dragon, the size of Celestia, with light green scales, purple eyes and sliver spikes. He had an on black cufflinks as well as a chest plate and onyx crown sitting on a black crystal throne. alongside him was a wolf twice it's size with black fur and yellow eyes. "Your highness, may I present the Princesses of Equestria." Frostfang kneeled and so did the mares out of respect.

"Rise." The young ruler said and they listened. He got off his throne and walked towards the Princesses. "I want welcome you to my kingdom, ladies. I am Prince Draco."

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestia, and with me is my sister Luna and my nieces, Princesses Cadance and Twilight Sparkle."

Draco bowed to them and notice the other five ponies and the baby dragon that were behind them. "And who are they?"

"They're my friends, I wanted them to come with me." Twilight explained.

"Very well then. You must know why I brought you here." Draco had his back towards them.

"Yes. I am very aware that Shining Armor has been captured by you." Celestia spoke in a clam matter.

"Yes you are right, he was trespassing in our domine, so of course we had to take him prisoner, you must understand this." Draco spoke very highly. "I'm sure you would do the same thing in me or any other dragon here were to show up."

"Where is Shining Armor?" Cadance asked a bit frightened. Draco nudged his neck a bit to show where the wolf was and it showed that Shining Armor, was chained up, by his hooves and his horn. He looked weak and out of energy, with the wolf next to him, growling.

"Shining Armor!" Cadance shouted.

"What did you do to him?!" Luna enraged.

"I did nothing to him, however, those chains around him are magic proof. Not even the most magical creature can make them powerless." Draco told them. "And Nightbane has kept guard of him." As the wolf made a "rowf" sound.

"release my brother at once!" Twilight shouted.

Draco looked at her in half shocked. "Brother? He's your brother? You mean to tell me that he's a prince?"

"By marriage to Cadance." Luna stepped forward.

'Well this got interesting.' Draco put a claw to his chin, thinking of something. "Aright, I'll let him go."

"You mean it, Thank you so much." Cadance bowed to him.

"I'm not done yet." He said. "In exchange for him, I want one of you three princess to be my bride."

"Excuse me?" Celestia dumbfounded.

"In exchange for Shining Armor, I want one of the princesses to be my wife and must go on their own." Draco said.

"I know what you said, but why?" She asked.

"Why, well one reason is that our two kingdoms will be allies, so that we both don't go attack each other. Second reason is that we can both learn from each other, culture and custom. Lastly though marriage, if any foe were to attack one or the other, we can help one another, not to mention you are quite lovely."

"Those... are reasonable." Luna said thinking about it. "And I am flattered about our appearance. But can we discuss it some other time."

"Of course you can. You all must be tired from your trip." He said sitting on his throne. "Frostfang, take our guesses to their chambers. We'll make a decision in the morning."

"Yes milord." Frostfang bowed and followed the main six and the princesses.

**OK i'm ending it here, you will have to see what happens in the next chapter. So I hope you all liked it and pl,ease leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Till then see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me. Now a lot of you are saying that my story is like Bride of Discord, Owned by DisneyFanatic2364. Well I haven't read the fic, but I did listen to the story on DisneyFanatic2364 YouTube Channel, however it did give me the idea to write this one, but Bride of Discord belongs to her and Bride of Draspaina belongs to me. Ok I just wanted to make this clear and do enjoy the chapter or the story.**

**Chapter 3**

The maine six, the Princesses and Spike were into Luna's guess chambers discussing about who will volunteer to be Draco's soon-to-be wife.

"I never thought that the dragon prince would want one of you to be his bride." Fluttershy said surprised.

"I think it all surprised us Fluttershy." Celestia said. "But he does make a good point. Thought marriage, it will bring ponies and dragons united."

"Does that mean I get to host the after party?" Pinkie said. "Cause I did Cadance and Shining Armor's. So can I do this one."

"Pinkie this is serious! Twilight, Celestia or Luna has to live with that Salamander in exchange for Twilight's older brother." AppleJack bring her hoof down. "No offense Spike." Turning to the little dragon.

"None taken." Spike shrugged it off.

"At least he's being reasonable. He could have wanted more land or the Crystal Empire, He did a gentlemen's way and wants us to be close." Rarity said wearing a black gown with her hair in a bun. "Though I wish he would have more fashion sense then to have everything in Black or dark colors. It makes the palace look plain-looking."

"Maybe he likes it this way. And you look like your going to a funeral." AJ pointed out.

"You want to say that again Applejack." Rarity getting in front of her face.

"Gladly." Applejack countered. As they both argue, they others just ignored them.

"I, say we kick him across to Equestria and imprison him." Rainbow Dash demanded.

"That would start a war, and ponies lives will be at stake." Luna countered, disappointing Rainbow Dash.

"And I refuse to go to war with any creature." Celestia said. "For my people, I'll go, I'll be his bride." At this point AppleJack and Rarity stopped arguing, as everypony stares at her."

"Princess you can't, Equestria needs you." Twilight said and the mane five also agreed.

"I know Twilight, but I am doing this for Equestria. Luna will take my place as ruler, and you will be by her side as the co-ruler. I know you two can do it."

Luna slammed her hoof down to the hard waxed floor. "No Sister, I will go and accept his offer and will marry him. Equestrian needs you more than me, you ruled it for a thousand years while I was Nightmare Moon, so this will be to repay my sins for those days."

"Luna, no, you must rule Equestria in my place." Celestia said in a louder voice.

"I'm not a child Celestia, I want to do this." Luna now rising her voice.

"I won't allow it."

"You must!"

"ENOUGH!" Twilight shouted to bring everyponie's attention. She took a deep sigh and lowered her head. "I'll do it, I'll be his bride."

Everypony gasped. "Twilight, you really don't mean it, do you?" Spike tugging at one of her hooves. But she nodded to him.

"But Twilight, you are the most important pony in Ponyville." Rarity said.

"And the most helpful."

"And the most loyal."

"And the brightest pony we all know."

"I know girls, but I made up my mind, I'm going to accept his offer. Shining Armor is my brother and he would have done the same for me. Also, I can larn about this land and dragons even more. So I'm going to accept his offer, first thing in the morning." Twilight stated.

"Well, Sugercube it looks like your really prepared for this." Applejack sighed, trying to hope tears back. "Come on everypony. We need to get some rest." They all exited Luna's bedroom with long faces and went to their rooms.

Twilight and Spike, went into their bedroom and climbed in her bed, while Spike went into an empty basket with some sheets inside. "Your really going to go though with this?"

"I'm not going to change my mind Spike. I have to do this, and his offer is reasonable." Twilight laying down on her bed. "I made my decision Spike and that's final."

"Well of your staying, then I'm staying too." Spike folding his arms.

"What? Why?"

"We'll this, since this is a dragon country, I might as well learn from my kind. Maybe they are different like those other dragons that I met. when I went on my adventure" Spike getting onto something. "Plus, I can send letters to Celestia to see how you are doing."

"You do have a point Spike, but it's not up to me, you have to see what Prince Draco has to say." She yawned. "But it's getting late, and we need to rest, good night Spike." Laying on her pillow and turning off the lights.

"Night." He said curled up in his basket and both of them fall asleep.

Morning came as Celestia raised the sun. The Princesses, mane six and Spike went down to the throne room, where they saw Draco sitting on his throne with his wings spread out and his pet wolf beside him, his claws stroking the top of his head. "You made a decision?"

"Yes." Twilight said steeping up to him. "I'll be your bride."

"Really?" Draco getting off his throne and walking towards her. looking and her from all over from head to plot. "Hmm, you are kinda cute. Ok, you will be my bride."

"Alright, but I do have requests to make." Twilight looking him in the eye.

"We will have to see what they are." Draco narrowed his gaze. 'somehow I knew she was going to ask something. Hopefully, she's not the pampered bossy kind.'

"First I want Spike with me while I'm here. He is a Dragon so he should know his kind and he can send letters to Celestia in a heart beat."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Is it Ok for my friends to come here to visit and if I can visit them?"

"Yes only if you are with me or any of the my royal guards. Is that it?"

"It is."

"Excellent. I'll free your brother, Princess Twilight, did I get your name right?" He asked.

"You are correct."

"I'm glade." He took his eyes off her and looked at the guards. "Bring the prisoner, he is to be set free."

"Yes sir." They saluted and went to get Shining Armor. After ten minutes they brought him out with his cuffs still on him.

Draco approached him and took a key out of his armor. "Your very luck, your little sister decided take your place and be my wife." Shining Armor astonished while the dragon prince unlocked his cuffs and hornlock. "Your free to go now."

"Twiliy, did you really going to marry this fire-breathing lizard?" Shining Armor said angry.

"I did, and you would do the same for anypony, even me or Cadance." She looked at him. "I did it so that you and Cadance can live together again."

"Twiliy." He hugged his sister as tears came out from under his eyes.

"Ahem." Draco coughed. "Are you finished?"

"Just a minute, Can I just say good-bye to everyone?" She asked.

"Fine, but make it quick." Draco said sighing.

Twilight went up to her friends and family, going to them one by one. "AppleJack, I'm going to miss you and your cooking. It was fun helping you at Sweet Apple Aches.

"I'm going to miss you too SugerCube, I'll make sure you get's some apples if nothing's good here." Crying hard while hugging her.

"Rainbow Dash, good luck making the Wonder Bolts, I know you can do it."

"Why do have to make this difficult on everypony?" She said folding her wing around her, holding back tears. "If he harms you in any way, I'll fly here asap and knows what coming to him. You hear me?"

"I know you will." hugging back and going to Rarity. "Rarity, thank you for being there and designing stuff for me. You're a great designer."

"Oh, Twilight darling." Rarity embracing her. "I'll keep on designing for you. I hope to even make your wedding dress." She then turned her attention to Spike and bring him into a hug. "Keep her safe Spikey-Wikey, for me."

"Anything for you Rarity." The baby dragon said with hearts in his eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, don't stop partying and keep everypony smiling while I'm gone."

"Oh, Twilight!" She cried the hardest of them all. "Pinkie Promise you'll come visit us."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Fluttershy, please take care of Owlowiscious while I'm gone."

"I Promise Twilight, I'll teat him like I treat my other pets." In a soft whisper to her.

"Princess Celestia, Thank you for being your assistant for all these years."

"You will always be my number one assistant Twilight." Folding her giant white wings around her. "Write to me if you need anything and I'll be there for you."

"Princess Luna, it was good seeing you, and I always stayed up at your nights to study the stars."

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle, it means a lot to me, and if it wasn't for you, i would have been Nightmare Moon." Luna cried. "You were the first friend I have since coming back."

"Cadance, you are a good sister-in-law. Take care of the Crystal Empire and my brother."

"Oh Twilight, I will and I'll make sure that there will be a train to this place so it's easier to see you." Cadance embracing her.

She said all her good byes and went up to Draco. "Ok, I'm done. Just return them home safely."

"I will." Draco said ordering a guard. "Please make sure Celestia and company get home safely."

"Yes my lord." The guard said leading them out of the throne room.

Draco then wrapped his claws around Twilight. "Since we will get married, I might show you around your new home." He grinned.

"Fine, but get your claws off me." Twilight lighting her horn.

"Alright then." He said, taking her hands off her. "I'll keep my hands to myself, until we get to know each other better." He turned his head at the direction of the giant wolf. "Come on Nightbane, we're going to walk around the castle." The wolf followed them from behind. "Here we have the dinning room, were we and guests will be eating." Showing her the large room with a table that seats twenty-eight chairs. "Here you have the bathrooms." Showing large bathtubs with sinks and toilets. "Just to let you know, the water maybe hotter than you think since you have no scales."

"I'll keep a note on that thanks" Twilight said. He showed her the Garden, training grounds, council room and finally the liberty. "Holy Celestia, this place is huge."

"This is where Draspaina history and literature is kept." Draco explained.

"I could spend all my days looking at these books." Twilight taking one book out and began ready. Spike narrowed his eyes while Draco and Nightbane had questioning looks.

"What up with her?" Draco asked Spike in a low whisper.

"She likes looking at books a lot." Spike told him. "She loves to learn about different stuff."

"Really?" Draco looking astonished. "Looks like I found something she and I may like."

"You like to read?" Spike's eyes widened, never knowing somepony, or somedragon, would be interested about that.

"Well I do like to read, but I do like to train myself in self defense and fighting." He admitted. "Maybe I can teach you some swordsmanship from time to time. But look at the time never knew it would be this late." Looking at the sky, seeing that the sun was setting and the moon was rising. "Twilight, you can look at the liberty tomorrow, it's time to eat."

"Just a second." She said reading on of the books.

"Come on Twilight, I'm hungry." Spike whined, holding his stomach.

"Well I'm not." Her stomach betraying her words. "Ok, maybe a little."

"You can take the book with you, if you like." Draco said with half-shut eyes. With that said she got out of the liberty, with the book still levitating in front of here.

As they entered the dinning room, they sat down, and Draco whispered something to the chef, probably wanted something special for Twilight.

"So Twilight, tell me about yourself."

"I'm not that important, I'm just a regular pony form Ponyville."

"Are you kidding me, You saved everypony a lot." Spike jumping out of his seat. "You turned Luna back from being Nightmare Moon, turned Discord back to stone, figured out that the Cadance you saw before was a changeling, beat Tirek."

"Doesn't sound like something a 'regular pony' would do." Draco looking amused.

"That's only because I had my friends." She said honesty

"And what about the time you defended the Crystal Empire, from Sombra."

"Sombra?" Draco looked awstructed. "King Sombra?"

"You knew him?" Spike asked.

"I highly doubt he doesn't Spike. His Kingdom and the Crystal Empire are on the other side of the mountain."

"I knew him a bit but Sombra and my father knew each other. When he was good back then."

"Back then? Sombra wasn't always evil? And who was your father?" Twilight asked.

"I-I tell you later..." He looked down with a sadden look on his face.

"Very well." Twilight said. "Oh the foods here."

The waiter went up to the three of them and gave Twilight a nice looking salad, while both Draco and Spike had brown stiff that looks think? "Steak, one of my favorites." Draco cutting into it and taking a bite."

"Steak? What kinda plant is that?" Twilight ask.

For a second, Draco felt like laughing but let it go." It's not a plant, it's a type of meat."

"Meat?!" Twilight looking shocked and disgusted. "You eat meat!?"

"Yeah, all dragon's eat meat." taking another bite from the steak. "The one Me and you little friend are eating are made from cows." He point at Spike eating it.

Twilight felt sick to her stomach just think about it. "I thought Dragons ate gems."

"Gems are dessert to dragons." He looked worried for her. "Is it bothering you that much?"

"It does bother-" But she stopped her herself in thought, maybe this is what Dragons eat, most of the time. "I-I- it's something I'm not use to. I usually eat hay, wheat, oats, fruits, vegetables and stuff made from sugar." She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry if I was sounding rude."

"Don't be. You didn't know, and you might be scared, thinking that we were cannibals or something. But that is our food source and we can't change it." The three of them ate in silence eating until they finished in half an hour.

"Well I'm going to bed now, Good night Draco, is it ok if I call you that." Twilight said.

"It's fine, And just call me Draco." He smiled.

"Come on Spike." She said walking down the hall and into her bedroom. She and Spike layed in their beds about to go to sleep. 'Everypony, I'm doing ok. And Draco sofar is a nice guy.' She thought before turning off the light and drifting to sleep.

**Ending the Chapter here, hop you all enjoyed it. And remember to leave a review, or PM me. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I want to thank the people who are favoring my story, and the one's who are commenting and reviewing. I'll try to fixed the errors, thought my laptop is a bit stubborn at times. But anyway's enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"Princess, it's time to wake up." A young female voice from behind the door. But Twilight only grunted and hide under the covers. But the knocking grew louder. "Princess you need to get up."

"Spike, answer the door!" Twilight yelled still buried in the covers.

"I'm on it." Spike grunted still half a sleep and walked up to the door and opened it. "Princess Twilight is-" But cut himself off as he saw a female dragon in her teens with pure white scales, long dark blue hair coming down her head with matching eyes and spikes. Her the inside of her wings and her chest were a sky blue. "-beautiful." He finished saying with hearts in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

Spike shook off his thoughts and focused. "I mean, she's up, but groggy. What can I do for you miss?"

"I'm here for her, I'm her handmaiden." The female dragon said. "Can you help me get her up please?"

"What ever you say." Spike smiled dumbly as he walked over to Twilight's bed and pulled off the sheets.

"Spike!" She yelled. "What the hay!"

"Sorry my lady, I asked him to get you up." The female dragon bowed to her.

Twilight got up from her and rubbed the sleep in her eyes before addressing the dragon in her room. "Who are you any way?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Snowscales, I was assigned to be your handmaiden." She bowed.

"Handmaiden?" Twilight asked confused. "Why would I need a handmaiden when I can do stuff myself."

"You never had a handmaiden before, m'lady?" Snowscales asked, while Twilight shook her head. She took a deep sigh and continued. "I'm here to fix your bed, brush your mane, bring you want you need or want, anything."

"Well I appreciate it but-" Before Twilight could continue Snowscales grabbed in front of the a full size mirror and began brushing her mane.

"Nonsense, I want you to look great for his highness after he is done with his daily activities." Snowscales said in between brushing.

"Daily activities? What do you mean?" Twilight asked while fixing her bed with magic.

"He's taking care of his kingdom, so he has meeting with his people, see how the military is holding up, sighing forms from different delegates from the kingdom and to hear about disputes from citizens." Snowscales answered.

"Sounds like fun."

"How this is not fun." Draco said to himself quietly as he put one claw on his face while sitting on his throne, hearing about the citizen not happy with his taxes.

"How am I suppose to pay your damn taxes while their sky-high as anything!" The civilian yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I made the taxes fair to everyone, I don't know what you have done to your bits, but the problem is not with the taxes." Draco announced.

"Screw you!" He yelled, which made all the guards point their spears at him. Until Draco raised his hand to at ease.

"So, what happened to your bits, that made you come here at my presents." Draco said more slowly, yet sharply. Until he heard a hiccup from the civilian, then he lowered is eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

"...No." The citizen slowly answered before hiccuping again.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, meanwhile, you have to be in taken to the mental ware while your another spouse holds onto your money." He announced then leans over to Frostfang who is beside him. "If he has a wife and kids. Tell them I send my regards and will let her in charge of the money."

"Yes sir." Frostfang said with a nod. As the civilian was taken by the guards. "Next!"

The next one was a middle age dragon, dark gray with yellow eyes. "State your name and business."

"Coal, your honor, I am a gem gather." He bowed to him. "I wanted to tell you about what I saw near the Crystal Mountains."

" The Crystal Mountains?" Draco asked shocked. 'That unicorn, Twilight's brother, said something like too, but he felt something wrong.' "And what did you see exactly?"

"Well, your highness, I went up to the mountain to search for gems like I alway do." Coal explained. "Then out of nowhere, there was this big black smoke coming from the ground."

"Black smoke? That could be an issue." Draco lifting himself up on his throne. "I want to thank you for informing me, I'll be sure to send the some troops to investigate the matter. You will be paid if something is odd."

"Thank you your highness." Coal bowed and leaves the room.

"That was the last one your grace. Now would be time for breakfast." Frostfang said to his highness."

"Thank Bahamut." Draco announced getting up from his throne. "All that is left is documents and the training after this." Walking out of the throne room and heading towards the dinning room. As he walked in to the dinning room, he saw Twilight and Spike already seated and enjoying some toast, jam, orange juice and cereal. "Sorry to keep you waiting, sometimes running a kingdom can be tough work, but you must know about them." Taking a seat right next to her.

"It's no problem, I can understand what it's like, thought I never experienced ruling a whole kingdom." Twilight said in between chewing her food. "Do you need any help, cause you did say I am to marry you someday, so why not help out."

"Can you handle ruling my kingdom?" Draco looking at her with a raised brow.

"Of course. I had some adventures before and I did read about government, so it should be too hard."

Draco squinted at her when she said those few last words. 'She has no idea how hard it really is.' He took some toast and puts some jam on it as he took a bite. "But you are right, you are going to be my queen and should know how to rule. So I will let you do something on my scheudal."

"If you need any sighing, I can take that off your hands." She said finishing her food.

"That was what I was going to do next after eating, I'll show you once I'm done." He said sitting down.

Once breakfast was done, ten minutes later, Draco walked Twilight and Spike to his personal working chambers where there were piles of papers, letters and documents all over the table with some ink bottles, quills and hot wax with stamps on the sides. "Here's were I do my signings, all you need to do is read, sign, organize. Any questions?"

"Nope, I'll get right to them." Twilight walked to behind the desk and got to work.

"Alright, I'll be at the training grounds of you need me." Draco closed the door and heading towards the training grounds. As he got to the training ground, attached on to his side, was a bastard sword with silver dragon wing guards, fine leather handle, a silver dragon pommel and a fire blue blade when he unsheathed it. Many of the soldiers were training with each other when he got there, until the stood at attention or saluted as he passes by them. "Your early your highness." A voice said from in front of him. Walking towards him was a tall dragon with as double his size, with reddish scales and yellow spikes, as well as a gray long mustache and golden armor on him. "Shouldn't you be in your work chambers sighing stuff?"

"Soon-to-be bride is taking care of it Magma." Draco double is size to match the red dragon.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh on the pony?" Magma striked while Draco envied and slashed back at him.

"She volunteered to do it, so I see no harm in it." Thrusting his blade at him while, Magma dodged his attack, using his tail and claw to counter, getting Draco hard on the chest, making him fumble a few steps back.

"Can't believe you're going to marry a pony." Breathing some fire,but fell on his back by Draco's tail, shooting the sky and was at sword point.

"Did it for a reason." Draco smirked and lifted his friend off the ground then turns to the rest of the soldiers. "Anyone else wish to spar with me?" They all looked at each other and they nodded. "Well, in that case anything to report?"

"Sir, I did hear something going on in the Crystal Mountains lately." a solider said walking in front of him.

"I did hear of something like it today actually, Some of you will go to the mountains and report this immediately." Draco ordered. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else sir."

"Good, I'll be checking on the princess now. I don't want her to be stressed out." Draco sheathing his blade and returning to normal size and starting walking back to the castle. Soon he reached his work chambers. 'Bet she's exhausted from all that writing.' He checked before opening the door. His lower jaw hang low as he saw that Twilight was finishing the last few papers that were hovering in front of her while the rest were in near piles of the finished box. He was gone for a whole hour and she finished the paperwork like nothing.

"Oh hi Draco, I just have to do these and I'll be done." Twilight said signing them and stamping the royal seal on them. "There that's it."

"How did you finish all that in an hour?" Draco still shocked.

"I speed read and checked thought everything, even double checked." She answers.

"With in an hour?!" Draco still can't believe it.

"I don't know how she does it either." Spike's eyes half closed.

"Since paper work is done and out-of-the-way for a week. Let's discuss it during our bath." Draco look now that it's none.

"Wait, our bath?" Twilight looked nervous.

"Yes. We are going to bathe together." He said hiding the smirk he pulled. "It's not like we have cloth on all the time. And don't worry, the bathes are not lava." He walked her to the bathroom where there lies a large tub that was a lot like the one at the spa in Ponyville. Draco ran began to run the hot water, as he began to remove his armor. He's took off his cuffs first, then his belt, and lastly his chest plate that took his tone body that make Twilight look away and hide her blush.

As the water was full enough, he stepped into it enjoying the hot water. "You can come right in you know."

Twilight looked back at him seeing that he's in the water. She took a deep sigh and put one hoof into the water, it was really hot, but felt good as she slowly went in. Twilight saw soap and shampoo on a self and used her magic to levitate them, as she began to wash herself.

"Enjoying the water, Twilight?" Draco asked as he was scrubbing his chest.

"Yes, the water feels hotter than normal thought." Twilight rinsing her mane.

"You'll get use to it." He said washing off the silver spikes on his head. "Unless you prefer cold ones."

She shook her head. "No I like it hot, just not this hot, just like the ones I take a my home or at the spa with my friends."

"Your very close to them aren't you?" Draco moving in closer.

Twilight backed away with every step he took until he stopped. "They were the first friends I ever had. They've been at my side ever since I moved to Ponyville." Looking sadden just thinking about them without her.

"Tell me about them." Draco said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Your friends, tell me about them, what are they like."

Twilight put a hoof under her chin, to who should she bring up first. "There's AppleJack, she and her family own an apple orchid, who is a hard worker and is very honest. Then there's Rainbow Dash who is a fast flier, and wishes to be a WounderBolt, and is loyal to her friends. Rarity makes dresses and owns her own store, who is generous as anypony can be. Pinkie works at a bakery and really loves parties and loves to make any pony smile or laugh. And there is Fluttershy who is owns a cottage where she takes care of animals and is very kind and sweet."

"I see, they sound like great friends of yours. Your very lucky to have them." Draco backing to a corner.

"What about you, do you have any friends Draco?" Twilight asking him.

"I do. Magma, who is my sparing partner and Captain of a squad. Claw who is a butcher in town. Ironworks who is a personal blacksmith. You know Frostfang, He's the closest of to me and though me greed control."

"What's greed control." Twilight asked looking confused.

"Greed control is when dragons can change their sizes big or small." Draco explained. "Didn't your dragon friend have anything like greed?"

"Well he did, but he couldn't control himself and went on a rampage." Twilight said nervously.

"Then me and the others has to train him." Draco sighed with half slanted eyes. 'More work for me.'

"I don't think it's necessary, He can control himself." she said.

"No, it's necessary, or else there will be trouble." Draco commanded.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." Draco said. "By the way, your brother may have been right about something. A gem miner said something about black smoke coming from the mountains. So I send some troops to check it out."

"Black smoke? But the Crystal Mountains have no volcanoes." Twilight said in her known knowledge.

"That's why I sent some of my men to look at the mountains." Draco getting out of the tub and getting dressed. "In the meantime, you might want to read a book or two."

Without saying another word. Twilight got out of the tub, dried her self off and exited the bathroom and headed to the library. Once she entered, Twilight saw a Snowscales, reading a book in her claws. "Snowscales?"

Once she heard her own name, Snowscales closed the book, and looked straight at Twilight. "M'lady you started me." She bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal, Twilight is fine." She said.

"Very well Twilight. Is their any particular book you're looking for?" Snowscales asked.

Twilight had to think for a second before answering, until she thought of what she wants. "Actually is there a complete history on Draspaina?"

"There is, I'll go get it." Snowscales flew up to and came back as few minutes later with an old leather book that might hold a million pages.

Twilight thanked her and sat on the floor and began to read. The Founder of Draspaina was a Dragon by the name of Shadow Nova, also known as King Black Flame, who ruled over two thousand years ago. He expanded the ruling as he made all the clans join together and rule as one. He soon married a dragon princess and bared a son naming him Draco. 'So Draco's father ruled before him, I wonder what happened to him?' She keep reading until she saw something that took her by shocked. In the book was a picture of a black dragon next to a grey armored unicorn facing each other shaking hoofs/claws. "Draco's dad and King Sombra were friends!?"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but you will have to see what happens next chapter. So see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Well I believe some of you want to know what is going on with the mane six, minus Twilight, I'll be getting to that shortly if possible, but for now, back to where we left off.

Chapter 5

"I can't belive it." Twilight still in shock. That a dragon and unicorn king were close to one another at one time. "Now that you mention it, Draco did say that they both knew each other. I have to find out more, maybe it will give me some answers." She said to herself and keep reading.

"King Shadow Nova and King Sombra were the first dragon pony alliance ever made. Both kings wanted to know much about each other from different reasons, but the main reason for this alliance was to stop the ice giants from advancing down south." She paused for a quick second thinking of where she heard the name ice giants from. 'I'll have to think about it later or maybe it will hit me, when I read more of this.'

"The ice giants were considered enemies towards dragons and their opponents. Together with both forces the ice giants were pushed farther back. However they later returned making it back with a full force and pushed the alliance back to the to Madrag. But thanks to the Sombra's magic and Shadow Nova's intelligence the ice giants were pushed back to their own lands."

And after the war had been won, Shadow Nova wanted a giant wall to be made taller than any creature. The wall took several years to be built upon and after three hundred years, it was completed. However Shadow heard that his friend, Sombra, turned evil. As much as he wanted to free the Crystal Empire, he couldn't blame his friend since his wife passed." Twilight paused for a moment. 'Sombra had a wife at one time? How come I never heard anything about it in the crystal empire history books?' She quickly scanned the book only to find out that Shadow Nova died of an illness and Draco inherited the all of it. "I'll write a letter to the girls and the Princesses on what I founded."

In Ponyville

Everything and everypony felt empty since Princess Twilight left Ponyville. Clouds were grey and ponies were silent. The mane five were in Rainbow Castle, sitting in their chairs, looking all depressed. "This stinks! It's been one day and everypony in ponyville is down in the gutter!" Rainbow Dash jumping out of her seat. "I say we go over there and beat the living daylights out of this so-called king."

"You know we can't do that, besides last time you were flying in them parts, your wings froze." AppleJack countered.

"You got a better idea?" Rainbow Dash argued flouting in front of her.

"Girls this no time to be arguing." Rarity spitting them up. "I know it's hard with out Twilight here but we have to have faith in her and try to move on."

"I agree with Rarity." Fluttershy said with her hoof up.

"Easier said then done." Rainbow rolling her eyes.

"No worries, She'll send us a letter very shortly." Pinkie Pie said.

(Damn it Pinkie)

"Wait what?" Applejack looking confused like the rest.

"Yep, the letter should be here in three... two... one...now."

All of a sudden, small green flames shout out of the air, and a scroll appeared right in the center of where they were sitting. They were all amazed at how Pinkie timed when the scroll would appear.

"How did she...?" Rarity flabbergasted.

(Cause she's breaking the rules)

"Let's not ask, this is Pinkie Pie we are dealing with." Rainbow Dash said with slanted eyes.

"Ow who wants to read it. Who wants to read it!" Pinkie bouncing up and down. "If you don't read I happily do it."

"I'll read it" Fluttershy volunteered as she open the scroll and read aloud.

"Dear Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbowdash. First off I'm doing good, and that I am being treated very nicely."

"Thank Celestia she's doing well." Rarity sighed as she flopped down in her chair.

Fluttershy kept reading on. "But the main reason I am writting this letter to you is because I was looking at an old history book of the Draspaina and it mentioned Sombra-"

"Sombra?!" They all shouted in unison.

"I knew it, If scaleface was a friend of Sombra's then I say we do clobber him." Rainbow Dash flying out of her seat, ready to fly off until Applejack, grabbed her by the tail, pulled her down back to gravity.

"There's still more." Fluttershy continued. "-However, according to the book I read there was an incident that made Sombra turn into the tyrant he was. It said that Draco's father wanted to free the Crystal Empire, but couldn't cause something happen to Sombra's wife that made him evil. I want you girls,by some time, to go check out the library at the Crystal Palace to check on any records on what happened. Sincerely Twilight."

"P.S. I sent a letter to Celestia too." Fluttershy finished reading the letter. "Goodness, that's a lot of information coming from one letter."

"Who even knew Sombra had a wife." Rarity added.

"We hardly, knew the guy!" Pinkie yelled raising both front hooves up in air. "I mean every villain we faced had a reason but him!"

(Ok, I'll let that one side.)

"You know, she has a point, I mean every villain we faced had a reason." Rainbow Dash said. "I mean Luna became Nightmare Moon cause Celestia wouldn't let her have more night and ponies fell asleep easily back then."

"And Discord wanted to spread that chaos of his." AppleJack added.

"And Queen Chrysalis and her changelings wanted needed to take over to feed on love." Said Rarity.

"Don't forget about that meane Tirek absorbing all our magic just to make him stronger." Pinkie interjected.

"All expect Sombra." Said Fluttershy.

"We should do what Twilight says and go to the Crystal Empire library." Rarity said. "But not now, we need our energy."

"And when will that be." Applejack said with a raised eye brow.

"tomorrow." Rarity said.

"Yeah let's get on the train to the Crystal Empire tomorrow!" Pinkie shouted and everyone agreed and went there separate ways.

At Canterlot

Celestia was on the balcony as she and her sister were lowering the sun and rising the moon. As they finished up, Celestia couldn't help but worry about her student. "Is everything alright sister?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, I was just worried about Twilight was all." She said nodding her head. "I know it's been a day already,but I can't stop worrying."

"It's hard Tia but she's been thought the worst. I'm sure she'll be fine." Luna said putting a hoof on her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks Luna." Celestia smiled and felt better as she nuzzled her sister.

"And I'm sure if anything were to happen she would send you a scroll or something." As if on que, a scroll appeared before them. "That was fast."

Celestia used her magic to unravel the scroll and read aloud. "Dear Princess Celestia. I wanted to inform you that I am doing real well for the first day and that Draco is very kind to me. But I wanted to inform you most importantly that the his father was friends with Sombra and fought a war together against ice giants and after the war, Sombra enslaved everypony in his empire, due to something happening to his wife. I thought you know of something that happened back then. Or if there are records in the castle that might help. Let me know if you know or find anything. Sincerely your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"P.S. I informed the girls already."

"I never knew Sombra once protected Equestria or was married." Luna said after hearing her sister a loud.

"Neither did I." Celestia said. "But it is interesting to hear that King Sombra was defending Equestria one time. And the fact about ice giants, I haven't heard from them in a long time. Celestia thinking to herself where she heard them. Then a thought came to her. "Luna we have to go to the forbidden chambers under the castle!"

Luna was taken aback when her sister rose her voice. "A-alright." regaining her mind. As they both ran though the corridors near the Starswirl the Bearded section and unlocked the gates and proceeded inside. "It's been sometime since I last lay eyes on these books was over a thousand years ago." Looking around at each title. "But what we are looking for is not here."

"Indeed Luna, for what we are looking for is right here." Celestia in front of a bookshelf that was labeled "Histories of Starswarls Adventures." With her magic, Celestia slide the book shelf out to revile a dark stone stairway leading down. She went down first, Luna following after, and the both lite their horns as the continued to descend. After what feel like hours, the princesses reached a giant stone door with two holes as key holes. Both of them pug their horns into the holes, as it lite up as the door slowly moved open.

At Madrag Castle.

Twilight was in her Bed chambers with Spike laying on his small bed, while she was seated near a dresser bushing her mane. "I hope the letters to the girls and the princesses got to them quick." She said to herself as she brushes. Her attention goes to the door as she hears a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Me." A voice sounding like Draco's. "Can you open up the door?"

With a sight, Twilight got up for her seat and opened the door. "Yes?"

"I wanted to say good night to you before you went to bed." Draco said plainly.

"Is that it?" Twilight said with half lidded eyes that she was ready to slam the door on him.

"No, While we were talking about each others friends, I was thinking that you could meet mine tomorrow." Draco said.

"Well I am going to be a ruler here, so I might as well know them." She said.

"Perfect, see you in the morning than." He said leaning down and gave Twilight a peck on the cheek as he walked off."

Twilight was stunned what he just did, he kissed her, Draco kissed her on the cheek. She slowly closed the door and put her hoof where he kissed her as she blushed. 'Wow, that was the closest thing to a real kiss that I gotten before.' She thought. 'What's next? ... my lips?' But she got distracted as Spike blushed a letter from Celestia. Twilight lifted the scroll and began to read it.

Cliffhanger! Ok I hoped you guys enjoyed it and to be honest it did kinda felt like I was rushing this. But let me know what you think. Also, can anyone guess were I got the wall Idea from? So anyways see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm here with another chapter. And for those of you who are wondering where I got the wall idea from, It's from Game of Thrones/ A song of Ice and Fire. that belongs to George R.R. Martin and not me but got the Idea from him. Anyway, let's get to the Chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I am so glade that you are safe. I have received your letter and read it. I was never informed that King Sombra was married and that he fought against the ice giants, or the fact that he and the previous dragon king were close. But I do know about a lot about the ice giants. Anything they touch, turns to sub-zero and breaks like glass. Dragons come from heat, which they hate, can will easily melt them. I want you to look more into this and find out as much as possible. I will notify Shining Armor and Princess Cadance about your friends coming. While I try to find more answers. Sincerely, your mentor, Princess Celestia."

Twilight finished reading the letter, while tucking it behind her dresser and laying on the bed. 'Hopefully, they find more answers than I can.' She thought to herself.

"So you think the girls will find out anything?" Spike asked getting in his basket.

"I don't know Spike, all we can do is hope they find something important." Twilight said getting sleepy. "But we have to do part. Now let's get some rest, we have to see Draco's friends tomorrow." Turning off the lights. "Good night Spike."

"Good Night Twilight." Spike replied back.

**Later in the morning**

"Wake up Twilight." Snowscales said as the door magically flew open.

"Morning Snowscales." Twilight yawned as she got out of her bed to starch. "Is Draco up or still sleeping?"

"No, he and Nightbane are downstairs." She commented with making the bed.

"He must be waiting for me so we can go out." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"The both of you are going out?" Snowscales asked. "May I ask where?"

"I don't know, he said he was going to introduce me to his friends." Twilight answered about to go out the door.

"Oh." Snowscales said a gasp, then smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll like them a lot, one of them is my father."

"Wait, one of them is your father?" Twilight asked with widen eyes as Snowscales nodded. 'Wait of minute.' She thought as Twilight looked at the female dragon more closely. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Frostfang would it?"

Again, Snowscales nodded. "You have a good eye Twilight."

"Well, I figured as much. Never thought he had a daughter though. Twilight wondered.

"I was born when papa was almost a teenager." She informed Twilight. "After I was born, him and my mother got married at a very young age, young in dragon years, and moved near the castle."

"That's incredible." Spike said. "So Draco let your family live right next door?"

"Actually it was King Shadow Nova who allowed it." Snowscales corrected him.

"Draco's father? Then your dad must have been very young to remember him." Twilight looking more curious.

"He was a square to the king when the war was going on. After the war, I was born." She said. "But enough about me, you have to go."

"Right. I guess I'll tell you all about it. when I get back." Twilight began to run out the door with Spike, following behind and waving good-bye.

**In the hallway of Madrac castle.**

"I hope the guys get along with her." Draco pacing while Nightbane layed down on the floor, watching his master walk around. "What do you think boy?"

The Black wolf just rolled its eyes at him until he heard footsteps. Nightbane got up and gave an attentional bark.

Draco stopped pacing and looked at him, also seeing Twilight and Spike were running towards them. He slowly approached them, as they stopped right in front of him. "Hope you two are ready to meet the guys."

Twilight a nod. "I'm more than happy to meet them."

"Glade to hear it." Draco walking to the castle exit. "We'll meet Magma first, since he's the closest." With Twilight, Spike and Nightbane following right behind him.

The Four of them soon leave the castle and to the training grounds, where Twilight and Spike saw a lot of armored dragons sparing with one another. "I never seen any thing like this." Spike said seeing two dragon's sparred with each other til one of them knocked the other hard to the ground.

"It's mandatory for the soldiers to be in top shape. Every once in a while they have to train and spare with one another, just in case of an attack." Draco said in a serious tone.

"An attack from who?" Twilight asked.

"From ice giants." Draco answered. "The wall maybe preventing them from coming here, but they may come again."

"I read about it in one of the books here, it says your father made it after the war." Twilight remembered reading.

"Indeed my father did fight them, along with others to defend this land." Draco said. "There was also help from the Crystal Empire their equipment. And my father's blade wrapped around my side made from diamond steel."

"And a pretty nice one at that." A red dragon, Magma, said approaching them. He then eyed Twilight and Spike. "So your Draco's soon to be wife, it's a pleasure meeting you your highness."

"And you must be on of Draco's friends." Twilight asked.

"Yep, names Lava, captain of the second squad" He said with a cocky attitude.

"You're a captain? That's awesome." Spike said with excitement.

"Who's the kid?" Lava asked Draco.

"A friend of Twilight's back in Equestria." Draco answered him. "He may need some training with his greed control."

"Really? No biggie I'll teach this little guy the ropes just like old man Frost." He said looking down at Spike. "What's your name kid."

"S-Spike." He said nervously.

"Well Spike, from her on in. You will wake up at 7am and I'll be training you on greed control." Lava smirked.

"Yes sir." Spike saluted.

"Lava, we're going to visit Claw and Ironworks very soon." Draco announced.

"I understand, I don't want to keep you waiting." Lava said. Draco, Twilight, Spike and Nightbane were about to leave before Lava said something else. "Draco, I sent some of my men to Crystal Mountain to see what's up there."

"Thanks for the information. Report to me if anything looks suspicious." Draco ordered before leaving. The four of them soon left the castle area and into town. Everywhere there were building, shops, houses and so much more. As Dragons from walk and fly across the streets.

"Wow, this place is almost like Canterlot." Twilight looking around.

"Yeah I never knew some dragons don't have winds." Spike looking around.

"That's because you're an earth dragon. There are different types of dragons in the world. I guess it's like each pony type." Draco explained.

"You mean there are dragons that are like earth ponies, unicorns, Pegasus, and alicorns?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, there are the Earth Dragons who have strong muscles and can crush thought hard rocks but lack in flight just like Spike and Claw, the next one of my friends we will be seeing. Wyvrns only have wings and legs of the species, they have a hard time grabbing things but they do have powerful wings. Element dragons are the common of the population they have can beathe fire water , lightening, smoke, ice and other according to the element they posses. And then there is me." Blaze sighted

"What kind of Dragon are you?" Spike asked.

"I'm a Bahamut Dragon. A dragon that is ageless, strong, fast, intelligent and courageous. However, I'm not at my fullest." Draco sighed.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

Draco spread out his wings pointed at them. "My wings are supposed to be bigger then this and the inside of them are like an aurora."

"That's sounds almost like Princess Celestia's and Luna's hair moving with out a breeze." Twilight sounding amazed at what they may look like. She even imagined what she would look like with a flowing mane.

"We're here." Draco stopped at a butchers place. "You might want to hold your stomach since the smell maybe foreign to you."

She kept a mental note of that as they all proceeded inside. Draco wasn't kidding about the smell, the place smelled of meat and blood. 'Uh, how do take this smell in.' Twilight thought to herself. Then she heard a bell being rung as they approached the front counter.

"I'm coming, just wait." A thick voice said in the back of the butchery. Soon they were face to face with a large, husky, brown earth dragon with two horns on his head, stone like beard and club like tail. He wore a white apron, smeared in blood. He smiled at who was his customer. "Ah, Draco my friend, it's so good to see you." He said giving the dragon prince a bear hug.

"Good to see you to Claw." Draco trying to breath from his friends grip.

Claw soon let go of him as he layed his eyes on Twilight and Spike. "And who are these two?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike." She introduced herself.

"Ah so you are wife to be." Claw clapping his hands together. "Come, we will feast on the best meat in town." About to go to the back until Draco halts him.

"Claw, she's a pony and they don't eat meat like us."

"Really?" He looked at Twilight.

"Yes, me and other ponies don't eat meat."

"You don't say." Claw scratching his chin. "Well Twilight Sparkle, I'm not just a butcher but I am also a great cook as well. So if you want anything from me, I'll make it for you."

"Claw here is one of the best cooks in town. I offered him for him to get his own restaurant but he prefered the butchery over anything." Draco said.

"Indeed, I'm one of the best cooks in all of Draspaina." Claw smiled. Nightbane approached him and his master. "Nightbane my comrade, I got you something." Walks to the back and Has this big carved ribs. "Found a caribou and craved it up for you." He handed it to the direwolf as it happily ate.

After a few minutes,Nightbane finished his ribs. "we'll be seeing Ironworks now." Draco said.

"Very well my good friend. If there is anything you need anything then come to me." Claw said, whipping his tail. "That goes the same for you Twilight Sparkle and Spike."

"Thanks and it was nice meeting you." Twilight waved as they were exiting.

"Nice meeting you too" He waved back at her.

"He seemed nice, even thought he chops us other animals for food." Twilight said walking along side Draco.

"Glade you did, though the last one is a bit more on the serious note." Draco said. "Ironworks can be somewhat of a push over, but he cares."

Twilight pushed her ears back. 'I hope we get along.'

Draco noticed that she was nervous and puts one of his wings around her to make her feel comfortable. "Hey, there is no need to get nervous, I'll be right here along side you."

"Thank you Draco" She said hiding her face to him, but still feeling a little shaky still. Not that she was nervous about meeting his friend but that she was very close to him.

They stopped walking as they reached a blacksmith workshop. Loud hammering was heard from the inside of the smithy as they walked deeper. They saw a bluish gray dragon, with matching wings, and cream spikes hammering what seems to be a helmet. Draco slowly approached him while the other dragon had his back to him. "It's been sometime hasn't it old friend."

"You still call me that for what happened?" Ironworks turning around to face him. Twilight gasped from behind Draco. He looked serious, but what caught Twilight's attention was that he wore an eyepatch on his left eye. "Who is this?"

"This is Princess Twilight Sparkle, from Equestria and my soon to be wife." Draco introduced her. Ironworks stepped closer to her, wanting to see her better.

"So your from the southland." he said squinting his eye.

"If that's what you call Equestria, then yes." Twilight said getting nervous with his glare on her.

"Iron your scaring her." Draco pushing him away a few inches.

"Forgive me, I was only curious." Ironwork apologizing.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Twilight smiled. "So what are you making? A shield?"

"I am making armor, for the royal guard. Armor that can surpass any on this planet." Iron said showing it to her. It was Black with rubies on the breastplate and the Royal symbol on it.

"That's very interesting." She looked at it. 'It's almost like what rarity would make, if she was a blacksmith.'

"It's a piece of my art." Ironwork said with a serious tone still. "I also made his highness his armor that he's wearing now. But I want to make something that is equal to the Blue Crimson that is wrapped around his waist. But it is nearly impossible to create."

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Cause my sword, Blue Crimson, is made of diamond steel. It's very hard and rare to find." Draco pulling it out. "Even if found, it's even harder to make it into a weapon or armor for that matter." Speaking more to Ironworks then to Twilight herself.

Ironworks snorted smoke out of his nostrils and proceeded back to work. "I'll come and visit you later."

"Very well then, I'll see you soon." Draco heading back where he first entered with Twilight and the rest following right behind him.

"He seemed...focused." Twilight said walking back on the streets.

"Yeah, he really takes his work seriously and I was on the sidelines." Spike pacing up.

"That's how he is sometimes, so focus on work that we hardly see each other." Draco heading back to the castle.

"Wait." Twilight halting him. "Can you show me around town more? Just the two of us?"

Draco, Spike and Nightbane all looked shock at what she just said. "You sure?"

"I am, if I am going to marry you I must know my new civilians." She said.

Draco looked at Spike and Nightbane who gave a questioning look and shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt anydragon." Looking back at her, as she thanked him and smiled. "Nightbane, I want you and Spike to head back to the castle and tell Frostfang and the others that I will be coming back late."

The wolf barked and Spike nodded and climbed on his back, heading to the castle. "Ready for the rest of the tour, princess?" Draco said holding his claw out to her.

"Lead the way, your highness." Twilight said playfully holding her hoof out.

"Then let us proceed." Grabbing her hoof and walking together.

**Meanwhile**

Up on the Crystal Mountains, four-foot solders searched the Crystal Mountains to see if to report. "I don't see anything." said one of them. "Me neither." another said.

"Keep looking, Lava wants a clear search."A lieutenant said. The troops saluted and did a clear search for an two hours.

"Nothing to report lieutenant!" The three of them said in unison.

"Alright we will re- what's wrong." He said as their faces looked pale. They pointed behind him and when he turned around, A shadowy fog attacked him. The other dragons attacked, using their claws or breathing fire or lighting at it. But the didn't work as the attacked them and was consumed by it. After five minutes, all for dragons were unconscious on the ground and standing above them stood King Sombra. He used his magic to wipe their memories clean of them being attacked. He looked out the mountain and saw a kingdom that looked familiar to him and smirked. "Drapaina."

**He's back. Ok I'll end it here and now, tell me what you guys want to see in later chapters and if it's good, I might squeeze it in there. Please R&R. Til Next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's me. Just want to thank all who do comment and review and follow this story. And I may write a bit slower cause I going to a school for a job I'm trying to get and cause of family matters. First let's see what Sombra will be planning.**

**Chapter 7**

"Darkness, that all I saw when I was got blasted from my kingdom. I was so close to ruling it once again, but that damn unicorn and her little friends ruined it. If my horn didn't get blasted to the crystal mountains by the crystal heart then I would have been killed." Sombra said within the darkness. "But I can't worry about that now, I need to gather up my strength and get stronger." Sombra focusing his dark power, rebuilding his body. First his skeletal form, then his nerves and musical joints and lastly his skin, fur and maine.

He breathe heavily, after feeling the pain of restructuring his body, and collapsed on the snow cover ground. "

"Keep looking, Lava wants a clear search." He heard a voice before turning into his shadowy form. As he looked he saw four dragons with familiar looking armor. 'So I'm near the dragon kingdom, I'm sure Shadownova won't mind if I borrowed some of his troops strength.' He thought as he hind in the shadows for two hours. 'Wonder what they were looking for? What ever it was, it doesn't now.'

"Nothing to report lieutenant" The soldiers said in unison.

'Nows my chance.' Sombra got out from the shadows and got behind the lieutenant.

"Alright we will re- what's wrong." The lieutenant asked his troops who looked pale. They pointed behind him but was too last as Sombra's shadow form attack and him and later on the other three.

Sombra turned to his regular form, with a lot of power and wide the memories of what happened to them. He looked down the mountain smirking. "Draspaina." Deciding to descended down the mountain and into the capital of the dragon kingdom.

Sombra, of corse had to keep to the shadows and headed toward town. "Wow really?" He heard a voice that sounded very familiar, one that he did not like. He went to were that voice was and stopped at a restaurant with an outdoor awning. There sitting on a chair was none other then Twilight Sparkle. But Sombra saw something different about her, he took a good look at her closely and noticed what was different about her. 'So the little pain became an alicorn princess, but why is she in the Draspaina?'

"I mean it, Dragons can use magic." Draco said.

"I don't believe it, so you can do magic? Twilight leaning over.

Draco nodded. "It's how we make our scales and claws strong, how we can fly, and how we breathe elements."

"That's fascinating. Can you breath more than fire?"

"Yeah I can breathe more than fire, I'm a bahamut dragon."

"Prove it." Twilight squinting her eyes at him.

Draco took an ice-cube from his glass, soon breathing ice on it to make itself as big as his hand, then breathed fire to melt it slightly, then used his claws to carve it into a pony shape.

"Wow that's amazing." Twilight squeed. "Your amazing Draco."

'Draco?' Sombra thought hiding from them. 'Shadow's son is the ruler now? But why is he with Twilight Sparkle? He must have taken her prisoner for something, but wait, then why is she roaming freely? I have to check out later.'

"Gee, your making me blush." Draco scratching the back of his head. "Oh here's our orders." he said seeing the waiter with salmon for him and spaghetti for Twilight.

"Your orders your highness's." The waiter putting the food on the table.

Without another word they digged in and enjoyed the food. After ten to twelves minutes, they finished their food and headed back to the castle. Little did they know that the Shadow of Sombra was close by. 'I don't know what Draco is up to but I will soon found out.'

**Meanwhile**

The mane five were on the train to the Crystal Empire. Rainbow Dash couldn't sit still as she was tapping her hoof. "Can't this thing go any faster! I mean I can get to the Crystal Empire by just flying!"

"Hold on there Rainbow, We all know you can but if you do fly out there, you'll be a frozen out there. Applejack told her.

"Yeah and you'll be a pegasusycle" Pinkie added.

Dash just grunted and continued to tap. "Once were at the palace, I'm flying over there asap."

"Rainbow there is no need to rush, Twilight told us that we should look up any information on Sombra's past and how he became such a dreadful ruler."

"Rarity's right, Twilight's not in any kind of danger" said Fluttershy.

"And I'm sure if there was any danger Spikey would send a letter to us immediately."

"Next and last stop the Crystal Empire in five minutes." The conductor announced to everypony.

"Ya see, there was no need to just get off your chair and rush on out."

"Yeah, what ever as long as we get out off the train, we head to the palace. Is that clear?" Rainbow Dash asked. They all nodded in agreement and ran off the train as soon as it stopped and the doors opened.

All five mares ran fast to the Crystal palace to tell both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. "We need to talk to you!" All five of them said in unison.

"What-" Cadance dropping what ever she was doing. "This is unexpected, what seems to be the problem?"

"Is it Twilight, is she endanger?" Shining armor came rushing in.

"No, but she found something out." Applejack about to explain. "It looked like that there Dragon prince's dad was friends with that King Sombra fellow"

"And that he was all bad and they both fought ice giants." Rarity added.

"But something happened that turned him evil." Rainbow Dash added after that.

"And he was once married and it had something to do with that." Fluttershy spoke.

"Wait Sombra had a wife?" Cadance looking surprised. "But how can that be? I never read both my aunts never told me about it."

"They never knew Cadance dear, Twilight sent us here to see if there was any back ground on him or his wife."

"There could be the something in the library." Cadance said as they all ran to the library. Everypony split up into different sections for History of Equestria to the Lands of the North to Rulers of Crystal.

"we've been here for 3 days and still nothing!" Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Maybe King Sombra destroyed the book so no one can find out." Shining Armor pointed out. "He could have murdered his own wife."

"That makes no sense, According to Twilight, he was devastated when she died and then turned." Fluttershy said.

"Then lets keep looking, we can't give up." Cadance said and kept looking.

**Back in Draspaina**

For the pass three days, of leaning about the kingdom. Twilight read a lot on the land, and on finding Sombra's past, while spending a lot of time with Draco. She spent some time at his meeting, helping with his file work and just enjoying evenings with him. Both of them where sitting next to a fountain.

"I'm really enjoying myself, I never knew dragons were like this." Twilight said.

"I guess you've been with the wrong dragons." Draco laughed and she laughed with him. Until it grew silent for a moment. "Hey Twilight, can I ask you something."

"What is it?"

Draco struggled with his words. Trying to get the words out of his mouth. " M-May I...kiss you."

Twilight's eyes sunk into her sockets with a look of surprise. "What?"

"Never mind I was just talking nonsense." He was about to turn away then a magical force made him turn to her.

"I don't mind. But the thing is, nopony ever kissed me before." Twilight turned away blushing but kept looking back at him.

"Then that makes the two of us." Draco sighed. "No Dragon ever kissed me."

Twilight looked back at him. "Never?" And he shook his head. She let out a loud sigh. "Alright." She said starting to lean over to him and he did the same to her. They soon got closer to each other, there eyes closing and feeling each others hot breath, until their lips finally meeting. Neither of them made any sudden movements, until Draco opened his mouth a bit and pressed a bit harder. Twilight did the same and let her tongue explored his mouth, his mouth was very hot and had an odd taste in his mouth but liked it.

They both separated from each other, breathing heavily. "That was amazing." Draco caught his breath.

"Yeah it was." Twilight said also trying to caught her breath. "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Flying off to her room without looking back. Ten minutes later She got to her room and locked the door in a heavy pant.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked running up to her.

"I'm fine Spike. It's just that I-" She cut herself off madly blushing.

"You what?" Spike asked getting curious.

"I got my first kiss." She said it real fast that it was Pinkie pie fast.

"You want?" The baby dragon asked making sure he heard it right.

"Me and Draco kissed a few moments ago." Twilight said a bit slower. "And it was-"

"Magical?" Spike said not as if it was a question.

"Yes." She said heavenly while laying on her bed. "Spike, I know me and him just kissed but it felt so right with him for the past few days we've been here."

"What are you saying Twi?" Spiked asked.

Twilight faced him while still laying on her bed. "I'm saying that I think I'm falling for him."

**Ok I am stopping here for now. Sorry that it wasn't one of my best chapters but it's something I had to do while struggling with life so I hop you guys enjoyed it. If not then I'll try harder on the next one. Please Favorite and Comment on it. Til next time.**


End file.
